The mood and anxiety disorders in their various permutations constitute a major source of personal suffering and impaired ability to engage in productive work and interpersonal relationships. Between 5 and 9% of women and between 2 and 3% of men meet the diagnostic criteria for major depression at any time; 10-25% of all women suffer major depression sometime in their lives, while 5-10% of men will develop major depressive disorder (American Psychiatric Association, 1994).
Affective disorders, while characterized by depressed mood of varying degrees, exist in various forms. The various forms of depression are defined and are separately diagnosed according to criteria given in handbooks for psychiatry, for example in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders 4th edition (DSM-IV) published by the American Psychiatric Association, Washington, D.C. (1994). In the DSM-IV, depressive disorders are classified under mood disorders and are divided into three types: major depressive disorder, dysthymic disorder and depressive disorder not otherwise specified (or “atypical”). In general, regardless of whether or not the depressive syndrome is melancholic, atypical, or some admixture of the two, a diagnosis of major depression is given when depressed mood is present, or loss of interest or pleasure in all activities is present, for at least two weeks.
Thus, melancholic depression is characterized by continuously depressed mood and pervasive hopelessness, insomnia with early-morning awakening (with the inability to return to sleep), loss of appetite and weight loss, and excessive feelings of guilt. In contrast, so-called “atypical” depression is characterized by hypersomnia (oversleeping), hyperphagia and weight gain, and—often—mood reactivity.
Major depressive disorder and dysthymic disorder are differentiated based on chronicity, severity and persistence. If less severe or incapacitating, depressed mood is considered dysthymia. Depressed mood can occur in the form of a cycling mood abnormality such as bipolar mood disorder, cyclothymia, or menstrual-related mood disorder. In dysthymic disorder the depressed mood must be present most days over a period of two years.
Usually, major depressive disorder is characterized by its sharp contrast to usual functioning. A person with a major depressive episode can be functioning and feeling normal and suddenly develop severe symptoms of depression. By contrast, a person with dysthymic disorder has chronic depression with less severe symptoms than major depression. Major depression is a major health problem and poses a tremendous financial burden on society due to lost self-support of individuals suffering from depression. Such individuals are often simply unable to function in everyday life situations, in part because of feelings of extreme hopelessness and worthlessness. There is also a serious risk of suicide among such individuals. The diagnostic criteria for major depression are well known to those skilled in the art, and comprise the criteria set forth, for example, at DSM-IV 296.2 and 296.3.
Psychotic major depression has long been recognized as a distinct psychiatric illness, having both psychotic and depressive components. In a differential diagnosis, it is important that psychotic major depression be distinguished from non-psychotic major depression, because effective treatments and patterns of response to pharmacologic therapies for psychotic major depression are often different from those relating to non-psychotic major depression. Successful treatment depends on the accuracy of the initial diagnosis. (Glassman, Arch. Gen. Psychiatry 38:424-427, 1981, Schatzberg, Am. J. Psychiatr. 149:733-745, 1992, Schatzberg, Annals N.Y. Acad. of Sci. 537:462, 1988). Psychotic major depression is very common It has been estimated that twenty five percent of depressed patients admitted to the hospital have psychotic major depression (Coryell Nerv. Ment. Dis. 172:521, 1984).
Mood and anxiety disorders very frequently coexist in the same individual. In this regard, it is now appreciated that almost all antidepressants improve anxiety symptoms. Conversely, the most popular anxiolytics, the benzodiazepines, improve mood acutely but are typically ineffective or harmful to mood during chronic use.
The current psychopharmacologic treatments of affective and anxiety disorders have certain drawbacks. A significant portion of depressed patients are resistant to treatment with existing antidepressants or combinations thereof either because of non-responsiveness or because a positive effect wears off (breakthrough depression) or is inadequate (depression in partial remission). Troubling side effects, such as gastrointestinal disturbances or loss of libido, may also be seen with existing antidepressants. Moreover, current psychopharmacologic anti-depressants have a latency of typically two weeks before the onset of significant antidepressant activity. The most commonly used anxiolytic medications, the benzodiazepines, have a number of major limitations: (a) tolerance to their effects rapidly develops, with increasing doses becoming required to achieve the same effect; (b) benzodiazepine dependence is a standard occurrence after chronic use; (c) major withdrawal syndromes are seen—including grand mal seizures—after abrupt discontinuation; (d) overdose is associated with respiratory depression and sometimes death; (e) effects are potentiated by alcohol, which is cross-tolerant with the benzodiazepines; and (f) high abuse potential.
Depression is often associated with psychomotor abnormalities, such as increased or retarded motor activity. Many depressed persons can also be recognized by their “depressed facies” in which the muscles of facial expression assume a distressed or sad appearance. For example, the brow may be furrowed, the inner ends of the eyebrows raised, and the angles of the mouth lowered such that the facial appearance is recognizably sad and/or anxious.
Although treatments for different types of depression do exist, there is a continuous search for new methods of treatment. Existing therapeutic approaches still have disadvantages, such as the side effects of drugs, the long duration of treatments, and more importantly, the partial efficacy (or inefficacy) of existing treatments. Although some existing treatments are effective, there is still a need for alternative treatments, or therapeutic approaches that can be used in combination with existing treatment modalities.